Silent Tears
by JaimeCullen
Summary: Eight-year-old twins threaten the Cullens. Kidnapping them and taking them back to their house. But these aren't your average children. Is there more than meets the eye with these children. And why did they take the Cullens Edward/Bella
1. Prolog

**The prologue is just what was to be explained in later chapters. Again I own nothing. Evri's name has been changed to Emily her middle name is Azrael, if you look it up you'll see the irony in this. Avri's name changed to Anul his middle name is Chaya look that one up. Jezabelle's to Julia, and Annabelle's to Amara. Again I own nothing.**

* * *

Prologue

BPOV

I drifted through time alone. It was a handed down curse from my mother. To be a time keeper. Making sure everything was in balance. All alone forever eighteen, to the day of my birth, all alone.

Or so I thought, until I met Edward Anthony Masen. It was 1918 and I was passing through Chicago, when I saw him. A picture of perfection with his unruly bronze hair and stunning emerald eyes that could capture my attention.

We fell in love with each other and were soon married. I wasn't thinking of how I couldn't age, I wasn't thinking at all. They say love makes you irrational. It also makes you forgetful.

The one thing I forgot was the scheduled Spanish Influenza. I could not see a thing about mine or Edward's future. Would he live? Would we still be together?

When he passed away I was broken. Until, I had a vision of Carlisle Cullen, changing my Edward. All was right in my world, once again, but then I learned Edward didn't remember a thing of his human life. He didn't remember me.

I left heartbroken. When I learned I was pregnant with twins, my world began to turn, but not back to its full speed. I named my angels Emily Azrael Masen-Swan and Anul Chaya Masen-Swan.

My children carried a part of the curse but could still age. One day, when my children were eight I went with them to see my husband, their father, in secret. By then there were others with them. One, a beautiful blonde, I was sure would steal my Edward.

We left soon after. I wasn't prepared for what came next. We were attacked by two blood-drinking vampires. They thought that they had killed us, but were wrong. We were changed.

The change was shorter for us. One day, It amplified our powers, made our appearance change.Emily who once had her father's bronze hair and my brown eyes, now had pitch black eyes and hair. Anul who once had my brown hair and his father's green eyes, now had a shock of white hair and milky white eyes. My eyes turned a haunting silver, my hair a light silver. Emily's power of death and Anul's power of life increased ten-fold. Our day of death was to never come. Or so I thought.

We had no regular vampire diet. I fed off of people's time-spans, life-spans? Call it what you will. Emily fed off of dead souls and Anul off of life. We traveled alone until we met presumed dead vampires; who had fallen for the werewolves that had imprinted on them. Not having a place to go, I took them in. In return they protected us. I never looked for Edward again.

At night, though, in the confines of my room, when I truly accepted there was no Edward, running down my cold cheeks, the silent tears came.

* * *

**If you like the old one better or want me to continue this one please tell me in reviews.**

**-Jaime :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Different from the other one. I own nothing except Emily, Anul, Amara, and Julia. The plot too.**

* * *

Chapter 1

EPOV

My family and I had decided to go on a family hunting trip. This is why at this moment, I stood in a clearing waiting for all of them to finish their meals, so we could leave together.

I sighed as I thought of what kept them waiting. They would wait for their mate until they were done with the meal then come. Having no mate I was the odd-man-out.

It was lonely at times, but I really didn't mind. I didn't need a woman to make me happy.

APOV

It was foggy this morning and chilly, but it didn't affect me or my family. As Jasper walked to meet our family in the clearing I pranced along at his side.

When we were about to reach our family I got the feeling that something was going to happen. Not a vision just a feeling. _That's weird_, was all I could think.

EPOV

"Have a nice hunt?" I asked Alice seeing as she and Jasper were the last ones back.

"Very."Jasper answered for both him and his wife.

I was a bout to say something when I swear I heard a giggle from somewhere

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked. My family looked at me like I was crazy and then I said, "Listen."

My family stopped breathing and listened, then we heard it again. A child's giggle. My family froze and Esme asked,

"Do you really think there is a child out there."

We didn't answer just watched the edge of the forest. I thought I saw a flash of white running away from the edge. I turned to follow it when I saw a flash of black in another direction.

_What the hell is going on.Emmett_

My family and I were very confused at that moment and then we heard a voice say,

"Come, Emily let us stop playing with them."

It was silent for a minute then two figures emerged from the woods. As they got closer I realized them to be children. One a girl with black hair, and wore a black dress. The strangest thing was that she was wearing huge sunglasses that you could not see her eyes behind them. The boy wore white clothes and had pure white hair;he too wore sunglasses.

As they came forth their cloaks billowed in the wind;The girl's black one and the boy's white one. When they were a few feet away from us they stopped and the boy said,

"You are coming to live with us."

Before my family could reply everything went black.

* * *

**Next chapter will be longer. **

-**Jaime:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yeah this chapter is a little boring seeing as it explains a lot of stuff. But it is an important chapter. This is my disclaimer for the whole story: I only own Emily, Anul, Amara and Julia, and the plot.**

Anul POV

I sat at my mothers side and I watched her.

She was lying down on her lavender comforter. Asleep. Well, not asleep because she was a vampire, but in a type of coma. She woke up every now and then, but it wasn't the same. There was only one person to blame for this and it was mine and Emily's father.

It was all because he forgot her that she went into despair. At first she tried, but then she couldn't help it. I don't think she even realized it until it was too late. She stopped feeding off of life energy, slowly taking less and less. Stayed locked up in her room more. About last year she had entered this state.

Her pale skin was even paler and her once brown hair was now silver, and dry and brittle. She had hardly any strength and when she opened her eyes you could see she wasn't there. She was in another place; a place that filled her eyes with pain, sorrow, and worry. Which was a sign that wherever she was she still thought of us.

But, anybody who saw her couldn't deny she was dying. Despite not being able too, she was special. The one exception of the vampire who could die. Was my mother... and it was driving my sister insane. Which reminds me I should go and check on her. Sometimes she would forget where she was, and stay rocking back and forth in the rocking chair in her room. The one mother used to rock her in.

As I walked to my sister's room I heard the Cullens stirring and thought, _Emily might kill someone._

Emily POV

I looked out the window and watched a bead of rain trail down the pane. The fog from this morning had created condensation against all the windows making small beads of rain water form. I couldn't get enough of the landscape outside. Even though Anul was life I still appreciated the beauty of nature.

Our house was secluded deep into the forest; it was two stories and a washed-out white painted the exterior. The interior was of pale colors and fashionable furniture, but I didn't really care. My room was butterscotch yellow, with light yellow bedspreads and pale yellow walls. My floor was white with yellow rugs. Despite being the essence of death I liked the light and pale colors that were subtle, but enticing. I really only cared for six people, though.

My uncle Jacob- who was a werewolf- and Aunt Amara. Amara was a vampire with champagne blonde hair and topaz eyes because she drank animal blood. Amara used to be a revered vampire because of her power of power bestowal. She could give people powers or people who were already destined to have certain powers and couldn't access them, could get the power jump-started by her. All of that changed when she met Jacob and fell in love with him, she had been a part of the Volturi guard at the time and had to fake her death. Making it look like a werewolf had killed her. Ironic, right.

There was also my Aunt Julia and Uncle Seth. Seth was also a werewolf like Jacob. Just like Julia was a vampire. Julia had auburn hair and topaz eyes, as well. She rarely fed, though, her control almost perfect. Her power was animation. Which meant she could bring any inanimate object to life and control it. Be it a statue or a car- which would act like it was possessed driving around by itself. Everybody was married and the werewolves didn't have to worry about aging because they couldn't while being around vampires. And our household was all vampire they were practically immortal.

The two people who I held at the top of my love list, that were tied, were my mother and brother Anul. My mother raised me and gave her very best for my brother and I. That was before the depression began to get to her. After that I could barely recognize her. It tortured my soul and heart to see my mother like this and know that the cause of it was my father. I despised that man with every fiber of my being. He broke my mothers heart and one day I would kill him because of it.

Then there was my brother, Anul. He understood me like no one else. Maybe, it was because we were twins, maybe not. He was life, I was death. The angel and the demon. Optimistic and Pessimistic. Polar opposites. that was another reason we got along so well. My brother, mother, and I were not normal vampires. We didn't feed off of blood. We fed off of what our power wanted. I fed off of death, such as, an animal dying and I could feed off of them. More specifically their death energy. Anul fed off of life energy and mother fed off of life energy as well, but in a different way. Not exactly the life energy, rather their time. It was complicated.

_Shh...Shh._

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of my brother's cloak dragging along the wooden floors. He must be coming out of mother's room. The place she "slept". Julia, Amara, Seth, and Jacob hardly went in. Only to check in on her. Mainly, it was Anul and then me.

I don't think anybody would be able to understand why I couldn't see mother like that. They wouldn't understand how every time I walked in I was pushed farther away from sanity. The images of my mother broken and weak burning a hole in my memories. I couldn't bear it if she died and the only recent memories I had of her were those ones. I tried to focus on the good ones, but they seemed to be slipping away from me. I didn't worry, though, Anul did enough talking to her for the both of us.

I let out a sigh and stood from my rocking chair. Anul was much closer to my door now and I could hear the Cullens stirring down stairs.

_knock, knock_

Came from the other side of my door and I went to open it. Anul stood there and I joined him as he began to walk downstairs.

"Can you handle this?" he asked me.

I didn't answer. I could only think about how it seemed that he had just read my mind because all this time I had been thinking._ I just might kill someone._

**Anyway, the next chapter is the meeting with the Cullens;) My other stories should be updated sometime this weekend.  
**

**-Jaime :D  
**

**Special Thanks to:**

Bree1208

TexasTwilighter

lovestoread95


	4. Chapter 3

**For those of you already reading and wondering why I re-posted the same chapter. It's not. I edited the end starting from the part where they take off their sunglasses.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Anul POV

I let my sister go down the steps that led to the basement first. Slowly, following behind-it was the gentlemanly thing to do. A trait my mother admired. She said I inherited it from my father which is why I sometimes resented it. I wasn't as public with my hate of my father like my sister was, yet again I didn't want to kill him like she did.

Emily turned on the lights to the basement. The bright, fluorescent lights were what did it; awoke the Cullen's fully and let their gazes take in their surroundings. The glass room they were in that made up one corner of the basement, the padlock on the door that wouldn't hold them, the quietness of their surroundings outside of the house, the two kids that had kidnapped them in the middle of their hunting trip standing side-by-side, watching them take in their surroundings.

"_Where_ are we." It didn't come out like a question. No, it came out as a command, a warning, a threat. And it came from the blond named Rosalie.

Rosalie. The preserver, hater of change, and not wanting anything bad to happen to her family. The vain one, who had wanted a baby she couldn't get, the one having trouble coming to terms with what she was.

"Who are you?" This was voiced as a question. The only person who would do this was the one most confused of why her powers would not work. The pixie named Alice.

Alice. Optimistic, shopping addict, and resident psychic. The one who if had met my mother, Emily, and I at a different time would have loved us immediately and tried to get our family together.

"Please answer us, we won't hurt you." A statement that was probably true to the owner of it, but most likely not true for her children. Most likely to be true for only her and her husband.

Esme. Kind-hearted, a mother, and very loving. She was the closest one out of all the Cullen's that represented what my mother used to be like. Maybe, Emily could even open up to her. You could never know.

The only Cullen's that didn't say a word were the men.

Jasper. The quiet, yet passive one. The empath, the strategist, and the general. The one that would study us most closely searching out our weak points, ready to take us down waiting on only the command to do so.

Emmett. The comedian, the talker, the warrior. He was the muscle to Jasper's strategies. The one that could get anyone to crack a smile or laugh. But, you couldn't be fooled because beneath the jokes lied an intelligent mind.

Carlisle. The leader of this family. The one that brought together and watched over each of them. A prominent father-figure for his children, the one that they all came too with their problems. The one to give out orders, the one who could give Jasper the command he waited for.

Last, but not least our father. Edward. The mind-reader, the musical genius, the _first_ child. The one who believed he was a monster and thought that he could survive being alone and independent. The one who left and forgot our mother.

My sister and I had done our research on this family before we took them; watching them when we could. Amara, Julia, Seth, and Jacob knew we would take them. Some agreed with this more than others the only thing that they did not know was the fact that we had taken the Cullens today. They would find this out when they returned from their own hunting trip.

"Are you even listening?" Rosalie again, it seemed that while lost in my thoughts I had forgotten about where we were.

I looked at Emily next to me and nodded at her silently communicating that we would first take off our sunglasses.

We heard them stop breathing as they looked at our eyes and Emily said,

"Beautiful, aren't they."

How very true, but very wrong. Some would call our eyes beautiful, but I think the better word would be haunting. With our eyes you could see another one of Emily and I's similarities that were different. Just like she preferred to wear black and I white our eyes preferred to be black for her and white for me. I can't really describe it, it's just something that has to be seen to believe. Emily's eyes where pitch black; if a vampire looked at them they would be reminded of their once red newborn eyes. It was like looking up at the black night sky and not seeing any stars. This was the reason Emily hated looking in a mirror. My irises were white/gray surrounded by more white. Like how a blind person had milky, clouded-over eyes, but they were still shades of white. Like mine the only difference being that after looking really hard or really long at my eyes you could start to make out a green iris.

"Wh...what?" Rosalie obviously meant what was wrong with our eyes, but Emily choosing to ignore her spoke her mind.

"You are not the ones to be asking questions. We will be the ones giving permission to you to ask questions because we brought you here."

Simply saying Rosalie was mad would be a lie. She was downright furious. And then she broke the glass room she was in much faster than I had anticipated. I had at least thought it would take an hour within their waking before someone tried that.

Before she could get far though her husband Emmett held her back. Beside me Emily was tense and I thought,_ I might have to hold her back, too._ I decided it would be better for me to speak from here on out.

"I'm sorry for my sister's rudeness what she meant to say is that while you are being held captive by us, it would be better to hold your tongue unless asked a question or personally talked too." I started then realizing I had not introduced us I continued, "Now I'm being rude, my name is Anul and my twin sister's name is Emily. Any questions?"

The Cullen's stared dumbfounded at us until Carlisle asked,

"Why did you take us?"

"We want you to do something for us." I answered.

"_Why,_ would we help you after you kidnap us!" Alice shouted.

"Because we will kill you if you don't." Emily stated.

At this all of the Cullens tensed and I knew compromise would fly out of the window if a fight was started.

I turned to glare at Emily,

"Don't say such things so rashly."

Then I turned back to the Cullen's. Mainly facing Carlisle as I spoke my next sentence,

"I'm sorry for what my sister said, but can we finish discussing this in a calm manner. I really don't want to fight."

Carlisle remained crouched for a few more seconds then slowly relaxed, his family following suit.

"Is it true?" Alice Cullen asked looking at me, but not my eyes.

It took me a second to realize what she was getting at and when I did I could only say,

"It's complicated, but we can talk upstairs. It feels weird talking to you down here as though..."

I didn't finish my sentence because if I had the irony of it would only make them testy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Jaime  
**


	5. Not a chapter, Sorry Important AN

**Please read this.**

* * *

Dear Readers,

Before I edit and post up the next chapter I would like to know would you guys like this to be a very Bella involved story because the way I'm planning it is that it's more the Cullens and everybody in the house, but Bella. If I continue like this Bella wouldn't be involved a lot. I would like to know from more than five people, so that I can make a good decision. It's essential to the next chapter to know if you want Bella to be involved a lot.

Please and Thank You,

Jamie

* * *

**Thanks. :)**


End file.
